a night to remember, an ONS to remember
by wing fire 24
Summary: It's a cute little story about light looking for an ons, and L looking for a bakery late at night. One bus trip, two slices of cheesecake and three glasses of spiked root beer. What could be better? R&R! AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is a cute two shot for my LxL fans. If you want o know what he says please review and subscribe. It's a cute little story about light looking for an ons, and L looking for a bakery late at night. One bus trip, two slices of cheesecake and three glasses of spiked root beer. What could be better?

Light was waiting by the bus stop for a one-night stand.

L was walking around the city looking for good bakery's to eat at.

Light noticed him.

L noticed a watching stranger and turned to see the onlooker in the full.

Light saw a man turn to look at him.

L locked eyes with the man and asked if he needed something.

Light turned the stranger down as politely as his tipsy brain could.

L asked the man if he knew of any good bakery's around.

Light told the stranger he knew one but you had to take the bus.

L said he could take it and asked what stop it was at.

Light said he was riding the bus too and that it wasn't an official stop.

L sat down next to the stranger and smelled a bit of a sweet alcohol on him.

Light saw the stranger sit down and sniff the air probably smelling the alcohol.

L saw the bus and boarded with the stranger.

Light sat in the back with the stranger.

L asked the stranger his name.

Light responded to the stranger's question.

L told his Japanese alias to light yagami.

Light told ryuzaki rue it was coming up.

L asked what.

Light said the stop.

L saw light reach under his seat preparing.

Light hit the button for the bus to stop.

L walked out of the bus with light following.

Light walked up to his favorite bakery/bar.

L followed light into a bakery with a bar inside.

Light showed L to a barstool to order.

L ordered a strawberry cheesecake.

Light ordered a martini and a root beer.

L started on his cheesecake while looking at lights root beer.

Light took sugary syrup and stirred it into the root beer and a bit of the martini.

L saw his new acquaintance set the root beer in front of him.

Light urged the glass to the stranger, ryuzaki.

L looked at light and opened his mouth to say-

Light shoved the straw in his mouth as ryuzaki opened it.

L took one sip.

Light watched as he started to chug the drink down.

L asked for another and light said he prepare it.

Light made three more with the concoction.

L drank more till he was full of root beer spiked with alcohol, and 2 slices of cake.

Light watched ryuzaki wobble slightly in his seat.

L asked light what his job was.

Light told him he was going to work as an intern at the police station soon.

L pressed for more before light asked him the same.

Light listened to ryuzaki's short word of detective.

L saw light looking more interested now, which also spiked his curiosity.

Light made small talk while watching his new friend ryuzaki's lips move.

L watched light and noticed he had stopped talking and leaned in slightly.

Light watched ryuzaki lean in curious.

L watched as light said seductive words too quiet for him to hear.

Light spoke lightly but got the point across to Mr. ryuzaki.

L felt the tingle of warm hands on his shoulder, and face.

Light leaned until he almost tipped out of his chair looking intently at ryuzaki.

L heard whispers of-

Light spoke close to ryuzaki's ear seductively-


	2. Chapter 2

L heard lights breath as he whispered in his ear 'would you like to leave with me?'

Light watched an eager nod from his new partner.

L fell off the stool into lights shoulder having just agreed to go to this mans home.

Light pet his new toys hair thinking of how matched they were.

L thought of how intelligent light seemed even drunk.

Light sniffed at Ryuzaki smelled of strawberry's as he led them out.

L hugged onto light as they walked, needing the support.

Light held Ryuzaki tighter as he wobbled.

L saw as they approached an apartment.

Light hurried Ryuzaki up the stairs.

L was rushed up some rickety stairs.

Light opened the door as they fell in giggling and tired.

L touched the bottom of lights lip as they vibrated and calmed from laughter.

Light let Ryuzaki touch his face still starring into those charmed but hard black eyes.

L whimpered when his hand was held and driven to a new room with a bed.

Light pulled Ryuzaki down on the bed with him and just stayed there, holding him.

L wiggled out his arms and started to play lightly with the others hair.

Light caressed Ryuzaki's check.

L turned stiff as he was touched but slowly relaxed.

Light snuggled closer and asked breathy from giggles and alcohol if Ryuzaki wanted to.

L said ' do what?' with an innocent face.

Light sighed and looked into the mans rock eyes, and decided.

L heard a sigh and saw as light made a decision.

Light asked 'will you stay in the morning?'

L thought as hard as he could and said 'work…' as he started to sober up.

Light smiled a fake smile like he always would.

L was disappointed now to see the man change, harden right as he said it.

Light said 'do you need to go?' giving Ryuzaki an out.

L grabbed lights t-shirt in fisted hands and hid.

Light tried to get him off before he realized he wanted this man to stay.

L knew he couldn't break from this man till he was entirely sober.

Light ruffled the detective's hair and said 'you can stay the night?' lovingly like he was before, losing his mask.

L looked up into caring eyes and melted.

Light leaned closer to the beautiful face.

L said one thing 'do you want to be a detectives assistant and equal?'

Light froze, took in the words, and cuddled his new boss.

L was holding light now, happy that he finally found-

Light held onto Ryuzaki, Elated that he finally found-

That special someone.

_~The end~_

**a/n: It was so cute writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it! There will be an epilogue to this! One more chapter and then I will end it, okay? This chapter dedicated to tkb4 for reviewing! Please review!**


End file.
